Wolfstar
by Forsythia42
Summary: A collection of short Wolfstar fics, all between 300-1000 words long. Updated regularly. First one: Coffee Shop AU. Second one: The first and last time Remus Lupin kissed Sirius Black,
1. Chapter 1

WolfStar Drabbles

Coffeeshop AU

Sirius walked into the café, shaking water from his hair. He walked over to the counter, and without looking up said "Regular, please."

"Uh.. Regular what?" It wasn't the girl who was usually there, instead it was a male voice, and when Sirius looked up he was entranced by the boy in front of him. His light brown hair was ruffled, and his eyes looked like caramel, which was a sappy thing to think, but was true nonetheless. Smiling Sirius opened his mouth to say something intelligent, a subtle flirt perhaps and:

"Oh, you're not Alice!" _Fuck_.

The boy laughed and Sirius found himself enthralled by the sound of it, as well as glad the mystery boy didn't seem to think he was stupid.

"Yeah, she had a family emergency, won't be back until next week. Instead you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't say stuck with, you're cuter than her," Sirius flirted, before thinking _shit that was so obvious you don't even know if he's gay_.

"Is that so?" Surprisingly, the boy didn't seem disgusted. In fact, he seemed almost intrigued. Sirius' heart leapt with hope. "I have to say, you're cuter than my usual customers too."

"Hey, you're holding up the line!" An angry customer shouted from a few people behind Sirius.

As if snapping out of a trance, the boy broke eye contact with him.

"My break is in twenty minutes," he said, "tell me your regular and maybe we can talk."

Sirius smiled widely, "Alright," he said and gave his order. As he turned to walk away he remembered something.

"Wait, I never caught your name!"

"Remus," the boy, Remus, smiled. "Yours?"

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

As Sirius walked to a corner table he swept his hand through his hair and thought about what a perfect name it was. _Remus._ It fit the boy perfectly, and sounded nice in his mouth as well. This, he thought, could go well.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'll try and get a drabble up every Thursday, if not more often. Hope you like them!_

The first and last time Remus Lupin kissed Sirius Black

The first time Remus ever kissed his best friend and secret crush was under the mistletoe in the Gryffindor common room. It had a spell, and it trapped them, pressed up against each other, until they kissed. _Stupid interfering mistletoe._ Remus figured Sirius probably just wanted to get it over with, so he leaned down, gave him a peck, and tried to walk away. He found his feet were still firmly stuck to the ground.

"That was pathetic, Rem, I know you can to better than that."

Before he knew it, Sirius' lips were against his own, and for a second he was too shocked to move. Then he melted into it, lips moving against Sirius', his hands looped around his neck. Sirius' hands were on his hips, grasping them tightly.

For thirty seconds that felt like forever, Remus was in heaven. The, far too soon, Sirius pulled away, panting.

"Shit, fuck. Sorry, Remus, I got carried away, don't hate me." Sirius turned to run up the stairs to his dormitory, but Remus grabbed him before he could get away.

"This type of carried away is alright," he whispered, before pulling Sirius back into a kiss.

The last time was at Grimmauld Place, and the Order of the Phoenix had just gotten word that Harry was in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was refusing to be left behind, and it was killing Remus to know that he'd be in danger, but he had to admit he had a right to go rescue his godson. Before they flooed away Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and, ignoring the people in the room around them, pulled him in for a brief, but passionate, kiss.

"I love you," he whispered. "Be safe."

"Caution is my middle name," Sirius smiled. "I love you too, I'll see you on the other side."

Later, as Sirius was pulled through the veil, Remus remembered those words, I'll see you on the other side. He forced himself to keep it together, and as he collapsed to the ground with Harry he thought _I'll be waiting anxiously_.


End file.
